Eleven
|goals = Save Will and defeat the Demogorgon (succeeded) Save Will from the Mind Flayer (succeeded) Defeat the Mind Flayer (succeeded) |occupation = Member of The Party Hawkins National Laboratory Test Subject (formerly) |family = Andrew Rich (father, deceased) Terry Ives (mother) Becky Ives (aunt) Jim Hopper (adoptive father, deceased) Sara Hopper (adoptive sister, deceased) Kali Prasad (spiritual sister) |friends = Mike Wheeler (boyfriend), Lucas Sinclair, Dustin Henderson, Will Byers, Max Mayfield, Erica Sinclair, Joyce Byers, Jim Hopper, Nancy Wheeler, Jonathan Byers, Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley, Murray Bauman, Benny Hammond, Martin Brenner (formerly) |enemies = Denogorgon, Mind Flayer, Demodogs, The Flayed, Martin Brenner, Connie Frazier, Billy Hargrove, Troy and James |type of hero = Empowered Heroine}} Jane Ives, better known as Eleven, is the overall main protagonist of the Netflix series Stranger Things. She is portrayed by Millie Bobby Brown, who's performance has been widely acclaimed. Brown also plays Madison Russell in the MonsterVerse. Charlotte and Clara Ward played the character younger. Biography Early Life Jane Ives was born in 1971 to Andrew Rich and Terry Ives, who was a test subject of the MKUltra program. Andrew never knew of his daughter, as he was drafted to Vietnam by Dr. Martin Brenner, who had pulled strings to have him expelled from school, and to instill fear into Terry. Rich was killed in Vietnam, and would never know of his daughter, Jane, who would born in the early 1970s. Due to the experiments tested on Terry, Jane was born with psychic abilities, and was abducted by Brenner to study her powers. The abduction was covered up as a miscarriage, but Terry knew that her daughter was still alive, and attempted to get her back to no avail. Jane grew up in Hawkins National Laboratory, and was labeled as "011", and believed that it was her name. Eleven viewed Brenner as a father figure, and would refer to him as "Papa", and a source of comfort. Eleven was trained by Hawkins National Laboratory, and they wanted to enhanced her psychic powers to her limits. She was a subject of four experiments, and anytime she failed, she would be locked into solitary, leaving her traumatized of confinement. The experiments proved to very troubling for Eleven, as she refused to manipulate a cat with her powers, and she was dragged into a cell by guards. Refusing to be locked up again, she used biokinesis to kill one of the guards, and was later comforted by Brenner. 1983 During one experiment, Dr. Brenner wanted Eleven to eavesdrop over great distances, and was placed into a sensory deprivation tank to reach out to others. She was ordered to spy on a Russian agent, but came across a monster (later named the Demogorgon), and panicked. Brenner was intrigued and wanted her to make contact with the monster, but when she did so, a gate cracked open between the lab and the creature's dimension, allowing it to enter. In the chaos, Eleven escaped the lab and fled, as the monster wrecked havoc. Eleven came across Benny Hammond's diner, and attempted to steal food, but was caught and clothed and fed by Hammond. She revealed that her name was Eleven after he saw the code "011", and called social services due to thinking she was a victim of child abuse. However, Connie Frazier from Hawkins arrived, and killed Benny before Eleven escaped. Later that night, Eleven was found by Mike Wheeler, Lucas Sinclair, and Dustin Henderson, who were searching for their friend Will Byers, who went missing. She was brought to Mike's basement, where Mike decided to help her instead of calling the police, and the two introduced each other. The next day, Eleven revealed her powers to stop Lucas from telling their parents by shutting the door. Eleven agreed to help them find Will, and explained to them the "Upside Down", and explained the monster. Eleven led the group to the Byers house, but was unable to explain that Will was in the other dimension. The group heard police cars race by to the quarry, and saw "Will's" corpse being dragged out of the water. Mike lashed out at Eleven, and raced home on his bike, having felt betrayed. Eleven returned to Mike's basement, and proved that she was not lying about Will. While continuing their search for Will, Eleven manipulated their compasses to stop them from reaching Hawkins Lab, as she knew it wasn't safe. When Lucas realized this, he accused her of sabotage, and fought Mike who was defending Eleven. During the fight, Eleven used her powers to fling him the air, knowing him out. Angered, Mike lashed at Eleven, who fled the scene due to overwhelming emotions. After stealing a box of Eggos from a store, she heard Mike and Dustin shouting her name, but they were ambushed by bullies Troy and James. Eleven saved Mike from falling to his death after he was forced to plunge off a cliff, and attacked the bullies. Afterward, Eleven apologized and claimed that shew as the monster for having opened the gate, and was comforted by Mike and Dustin. Returning to Mike's home, Lucas radioed in that "bed men are coming", and they three escaped on bikes while agents pursued them. After evading the agents, the group went to a junkyard where Eleven and Lucas apologized to each other. The group were radioed by Chief Jim Hopper, and escorted them to the Byers house, where they met Joyce Byers, Jonathan Byers, and Nancy Wheeler. At the byers house, Eleven tried to communicate with Will and Nancy's friend, Barbara Holland through one of the radios. Seeing that she couldn't communicate with them via radio, she suggested to use a "bath", and the group broke into Hawkins Middle School and set a pool filled with saltwater. Entering the void, Eleven found Barbara's corpse, and later found Will alive, but weakened. While Joyce, Hopper, Jonathan, and Nancy left the school, Eleven and Mike shared an intimate moment where they kissed. During this time, Hopper made an "agreement" with Hawkins to save Will, he revealed Eleven's location. Thought agents arrived at the school, Eleven killed them, but collapsed after using her powers. When Brenner and his agents found Eleven and the group, she resisted him, and the Demogorgon attacked. The boys fought the monster, but Eleven confronted the creature, and sacrificed herself by defeating the Demogorgon. Eleven woke up in the dimension, and returned to the real world by making a portal large enough after finding the Demogorgon's portal. She found her way to Mike's home, and attempted to catch his attention as he was interrogated by the police. She failed and was forced to flee as they begin to search for her. 1983-1984 Eleven hid in the woods for a month, and killed animals to eat, and in December, discovered a box filled with leftovers and Eggos. Eleven confronted Hopper after discovering he was the one who left the food, and took her to a cabin that would be her new home. Hopper taught Eleven how to read and signal with Morse code, and created a set of rules for her safety. 1984 By the end of October in 1984, Eleven wanted to go trick-or-treating, but Hopper refused as it could risk her being seen. One night, Hopper signaled that he was going to late, which angered Eleven. She decided to visit Mike in the mental void, but failed to get his attention, leaving her heartbroken. The following morning at breakfast, Eleven asked Hopper would she see Mike again, and he replied that she would seen, erupting her patience to its limit. Later that day, Eleven decided to leave the cabin to visit Mike, and was able to slip away after being asked by a mother where her parents were. At the school, Eleven began searching for Mike, and found him in the gym with Max Mayfield. Jealous, Eleven used her powers to make Max fall off her skateboard, and left to the cabin after seeing Mike help her up. When she arrived, Hopper was waiting for her, and grounded her upon their argument. Angered, Eleven had a psychic tantrum that destroyed all of the cabin's windows. When cleaning up the mess she had made, Eleven discovered Hawkins file on her birth mother Terry Ives, and met with her via connection before Terry disappeared. She later hitchhiked to the Ives residence where she met with her mother, but was unable to talk to her. However, Terry attempted to speak to her, as Eleven goes to the mental void and sees her mother's memories. Eleven believed that Terry wanted to find a girl named Kali, and the former attempted to locate her. Eleven succeeded in her second attempt, and boarded a bush to Chicago, and tracked Kali. Kali taught Eleven how to control her powers better, such as asking her to move a railroad car. Eleven and Kali began looking for Ray Carroll, who had electrocuted Terry in the lab that caused brain damage. Eleven and the gang went to Ray's residence, planning to kill him for hurting her mother. When she saw a picture of Ray and his family, Eleven felt guilty and decided not to kill him, possibly thinking of what it was like to not have her parents in her youth. When Kali attempted to kill Ray, Eleven stopped her, and the gang fled when the police arrived. Kali told Eleven that she had a choice, face Brenner again or go back into hiding, and created an illusion of the doctor to urge her. When the gang decided to leave the warehouse as the police were coming, Eleven used her abilities see Mike warning Hopper that they would fall into the Mind Flayer's trap. Eleven decided to resolve to save her friends, telling the gang that she was going home to stop the Mind Flayer. Eleven arrived at the Byers' house and defeated the Demodogs, and reunited with her friends. The group created a plan on how to defeat the Mind Flayer, Eleven and Hopper would go the lab to close the gate as Joyce, Jonathan, and Nancy would attempt to exorcise the flayer from Will. Eleven succeeded in stopping the Mind Flayer, closing the gate by using her powers to her potential. Afterward, Eleven was adopted by Jim as "Jane Hopper", and attended the snow ball with Mike. 1985 In 1985, Eleven had become close friends and a member of the Party, and would attempt to spent more with Mike, much to Hopper's chagrin. She broke up with Mike when he lied on why he wouldn't spend time with her, but she didn't know that Hopper had threatened him. Eleven and Max spent time spying on the boys via the void, and later spied on Max's stepbrother, Billy Hargorve, and saw that something was wrong. The next morning, Eleven and Max met with the party, and Will believed that the Mind Flayer was still out there, and had attached itself to a new host. The group began to spy on Billy, and made a plan to place into a sauna and see if he was the Mind Flayer's host. Though the plan worked, Billy had overpowered the group and escape, leading the kids to return to the Wheeler house. There, Jonathan and Nancy revealed that they have experienced someone who shows similar symptoms to Will when he was a host, and learn that the Mind Flayer has multiple hosts called the "flayed". During this time, Eleven reconciled with Mike, and later fought the hospital creature that escaped through the sewers. Eleven used her powers to source the void for Billy, and learn the source after seeing his abusive childhood: Brimborn Steel Works. When she attempted to leave the void, the Mind Flayer possessing Billy warned her that it would eradicate everyone. Eleven and the group were attacked by the Mind Flayer, but succeeded in temporally stopping it so that they can escape. Dustin called the group to help him, Steve Harrington, Erica Sinclair, and Robin Buckley from the Russians, and the group succeeded in stopping them. After removing the piece of the Mind Flayer that was in her leg, the group met up with Hopper, Joyce, and Murray. The group came up wit ha plan with Hopper, Murray, and Joyce infiltrating the Russian bunker to shut down the key with the aid of Dustin and Erica. Dustin and Erica were to be driven to Cerebro by Steve and Robin, as the party would be aided by Jonathan and Nancy to seek shelter. The party failed to find shelter, as Billy had arrived and captured Eleven to be killed by the Mind Flayer. When the Mind Flayer attempted to kill Eleven, Billy intervened after being freed of his mind control after being reminded of his mother by Eleven. Despite wounding Billy, the Mind Flayer was killed when the gate was closed and the key was destroyed. Eleven comforted Max as she mourned Billy's death, and Eleven later realized that Hopper was dead since he did not return to the mall's parking lot. After mourning the death of Hopper, Eleven was taken in by the Byers, and she left Hawkins with the family after bidding farewell to Mike and her friends. Personality Being raised in laboratory left Eleven shy and timid, as she didn't have much communication with others beside Dr. Brenner. Her experience as a test subject left her traumatized, as she suffers from a form of post-traumatic stress disorder, as she remembered her experiences in the lab. In addition, she appears to be claustrophobic, as she would be locked into confinement as punishment for failure. Despite this, she was intelligent, compassionate, and loyal to those she saw as friends, notably the Party. She would do anything for them, even sacrificing herself to stop the Demogorgon from killing Mike, Dustin, and Lucas and to save Will from the Upside Down. She was also sympathetic, as she decided to not kill Ray Carroll, after seeing a photo of him with his family. Gallery Images Eleven-S1-Poster.jpg|Eleven's season one poster. Eleven_Coca_Cola.jpg|Eleven during her time as a test subject, crushing the coca cola can. Stranger_Things_1x01_–_Eleven_in_the_Rain.jpg|Eleven being found by Mike, Lucas and Dustin in the rain. 8A9D06A7-1515-47CC-8177-FBB6924A1AD5.png|Eleven with Mike Wheeler. 973E5055-0079-4E99-B7FB-861418DFBD0C.jpeg|Eleven with Mike, Lucas and Dustin. Eleven-makeover.png|Eleven's makeover. Eleven's-sacrifice.png|Eleven's sacrifice when defeating the Demogorgon. Eleven-S2-Poster.jpg|Eleven's season two poster. TwitterPromo-El.jpg|Eleven's poster, paying homage to Firestarter. Eleven-and-Hopper.jpg|Eleven with Hopper in the cabin. Eleven-Terry-Becky.png|Eleven with her mother and aunt. Eleven-in-Chicago.png|Eleven in Chicago. Eleven-closes-the-gate.jpg|Eleven closes the gate. Eleven-S3-Poster.jpg|Eleven's season three poster. Stranger-Things-season-3-screenshots-Chapter-2-The-Mall-Rats-024.jpg Stranger-Things-season-3-screenshots-Chapter-2-The-Mall-Rats-086.jpg|El and Max. Stranger Things S03E03 44m5s63420f R-PS-049.jpg Stranger-Things-season-3-screenshots-Chapter-8-The-Battle-of-Starcourt-018.jpg Stranger-Things-season-3-screenshots-Chapter-8-The-Battle-of-Starcourt-035.jpg Stranger-Things-season-3-screenshots-Chapter-8-The-Battle-of-Starcourt-051.jpg S03E08-El_sad_to_leave_her_friends_behind.png|A heartbroken Eleven leaving Hawkins and her friends with the Byers family. Eleven-S1-Funko-Pop.jpg|Eleven's season one funko pop. Eleven-S2-Funko-Pop.jpg|Eleven's season two funko pop. Eleven-Funko-Pop.png|Eleven's season three funko pop. Trivia *246 actresses were seen for the role of Eleven. *She is similar to Alessa Gillespie from Silent Hill. *She was originally suppose to die at the end of season one, but due to her popularity and since the show was going to have more seasons, the Duffer brothers scraped the idea. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Dreaded Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Victims Category:Loyal Category:Fighter Category:Telekinetics Category:In Love Category:Merciful Category:Sympathetic Category:False Antagonist Category:Protectors Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Rescuers Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Supporters Category:Stalkers Category:Determinators Category:Selfless Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Bond Protector Category:Protector of Innocence